


Your Soft Touch Is Like Poison, And I'm Ready For The Fall

by MogmaMittens



Series: What A Shame, The Poor Bride's Groom Is A ... [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i wanna tag this as lunoct bc theyre married but they'll comment rude shit on my fics if i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: “Feels like it’s beenyears.”“That’s because ithasbeen.” Ignis kissed the corner of his lips, “don’t be daft.”





	

“It’s been so long.” 

 

Ignis had started styling his hair differently, maybe two years ago? And ever since he had, Noct wanted to mess it up, see it sticking up in all different directions because  _ the amount of hair gel he had to use in it was ridiculous.  _ And now he was. It felt  _ so nice  _ under his hands, Ignis must’ve bought a new brand of gel over the past ten years -  _ of course  _ he had, it’d been ten years - that felt more natural to the touch. It was  _ nice,  _ but Noct was still determined in his quest to muss his hair up. 

 

“Indeed,” Ignis paused from with Noct’s shirt half unbuttoned to press both hands against his chest, sliding them back until he could thumb at his nipples and burying his face into his neck, feverishly kissing up and down the skin. “Far too long.” 

 

Noct pushed his chest into his gloved hands, reaching behind him and grabbing at his suit jacket. Luna was out of town, gone to Tenebrae to fulfill her duties as oracle, and wouldn’t be back for at least another week. And Gods damnit, Noct had held out  _ long enough.  _ He felt awful for it, he always would but it was  _ worth it  _ for Ignis’ touch after ten years.

  
“Are you sure this is-” he gasped when Ignis bit down on his neck, something he’d hardly, if ever, done before. He couldn’t even get out the “okay with you” before it had happened. He  _ loved  _ it, even if the implication of Ignis having other lovers for his technique to evolve irked him.

 

Wasn’t like he could be angry, though, considering he was. Y’know.  _ Married.  _

 

“It’s been long enough,” he ground their cocks together through their pants and Noct had missed the feeling  _ so  _ much, and from the way Ignis shuddered he was sure he felt the same. He urged Noct back from his sitting position at the foot of the bed, and he scooted backwards until he was lying back against the pillows, Ignis still comfortably between his legs.

 

He wasn’t even entirely sure how he’d gotten into this position. One second, they were talking about how the technological advances from Insomnia were spreading throughout the country, the next, he had Ignis pulled up against him and his back against his bedroom door. They’d spent a few moments just breathing in each other’s space until they kissed, reckless and rough. Ignis had lifted him by the backs of his knees and hip checked the door open, then deposited him into his bed.

 

And now, here he was.

 

Okay, maybe he  _ did  _ know. A little bit. There were a few seconds there when he didn’t know what was happening, but for the most part he was entirely cognizant. Which really, didn’t make things better. But still.

 

He’d missed Ignis  _ so much.  _ It didn’t make it alright but it  _ felt  _ alright, it  _ felt  _ like something he was supposed to be doing and maybe that was enough, and when Ignis ground his palm into Noct’s cock he figured,  _ yeah, this is where I’m supposed to be. _

 

Which was horrible.

 

Gods, what an emotional rollercoaster.

 

He dragged Ignis back up and to his mouth, slotting their lips together, because when they kissed his mind buzzed and he  _ needed  _ that right now,  _ needed  _ to drown out all the thoughts of Luna that plagued him every time he’d looked at Ignis in a way that was less-than-appropriate, and this was just the right medicine. Ignis went back to unbuttoning his shirt and Noct sat up just enough to shrug it off his shoulders, leaving it in a pool of fabric beneath him. 

 

“I wanna touch you,” Noct reached up to undo his tie, the motions that he’d practiced on himself so many times going to good use when he threw it off to the side and got to working on his button up. Once it was unbuttoned, Ignis stood back on his knees and let the shirt and jacket fall from his shoulders. All the training he’d gone through the past ten years was  _ worth it,  _ apparently, because he was a lot more muscular than Noct had remembered and his skin was littered with all sorts of scars that came from screwups during daily training. 

 

He wanted to put his mouth on  _ all of them.  _

 

Putting his hands on either side of Ignis’ torso, he rolled them over so he was straddling him, and got to work on his new mission of laving every single scar he could find with his tongue. He started at his shoulder, then his chest, then his stomach where Noct  _ delightfully _ noted that he’d put on a load of muscle. 

 

“Come here,” Ignis put his hand on the side of Noct’s face and guided him up so they were level and darted up to kiss him. Noct followed him back down to the bed, using his hands to unbuckle his belt and then flick his pants open. When he unzipped the fly Ignis pulled back, eyes scanning his body. “Do you mind?”

 

“Oh, uh. No.” Noct laughed against his mouth when Ignis slid his hand into Noct’s pants, cupping his cock in his hand. “Feels like it’s been  _ years. _ ”

 

“That’s because it  _ has  _ been.” Ignis kissed the corner of his lips, “don’t be daft.” He ground his palm into his cock and Noct rolled back down into him, moaning breathily. 

 

“No, I mean,” he stopped when Ignis squeezed and tilted his head back, bracing himself with a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, “since I’ve been touched like this. S’been a long time.” He leaned forward, his forehead on Ignis’ collar, “never feels this nice.”

 

“Glad I can deliver.” His other hand smoothed the hair down on the back of Noct’s neck and it almost felt like old times, Ignis’ face at the crown of his head, pressing kisses into his scalp.

 

“You’re more than delivering,” Noct snorted against his sternum, then, on a more serious note, “if you don’t stop, I might…”

 

“This soon?” He squeezed one last time before withdrawing his hand, both of them moving to his hips to begin pulling his pants down his thighs, “I’m nearly worried I’ll spoil you rotten.” 

 

“Feel free,” Noct shifted around until he could kick off his pants and underwear, then dove back down to kiss Ignis again. 

 

“Lay down,” he requested and Noct took it in stride, rolling over until he was on his back and Ignis was on top of him. “I’m assuming you’re not -”

 

“Yeah, think I need some prep work done. Check the sock drawer.”

 

“Of course,” Ignis rolled his eyes and went to go fetch it; it hadn’t moved since when they’d been together last. Not that he hadn’t  _ used  _ it, but why change a perfectly good hiding place? … Not that he had to  _ hide it,  _ but … 

 

Ignis settled back down in front of him, gesturing for Noct to spread his legs wider while he rubbed the lube between his hands to warm it. “How long has it been?” He asked, too tenderly for the all-business tone it would have been were it not just  _ dripping  _ with emotion. 

 

“ _ So  _ long,” he grinned when Ignis pressed the tip of his middle finger to his hole, shifting his hips upwards so he was more presenting himself than lying there, “felt even longer without your fingers.”

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” He sild in his finger in one swift move, and the bit of resistance from his worrying dissipated when Ignis leaned down to kiss his knee. He breathed out a moan and Ignis smiled down at him, just as soft as the first time they’d ever done this. 

 

When had this turned from fast and rough to gentle? He didn’t know but he  _ loved  _ it, tensing on Ignis’ finger. 

 

“Think you can start off with two, yeah?” He wasn’t going to  _ break,  _ and Ignis’ fingers were so much bigger than his that while the stretch of one was  _ nice  _ it just wasn’t enough to get him anywhere.

 

“Do you think you’re ready?” From anyone else that would have been condescending, but from Ignis? Completely genuine. It was nice. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll let you know if it hurts.” He knew the drill. Ignis would do what he wanted as long as he  _ promised  _ to let him know if he was hurting him. Hurting him in a  _ bad way,  _ at least. He was glad Ignis remembered. 

 

He added a second finger and Noct whined when he felt the stretch, arching his back upwards. It almost made Ignis paused but he knew his body a bit too well to do that, instead wrapping his other hand around the base of Noct’s dick and stroking him in rhythm with his fingers. 

 

It felt so _right,_ and he knew it would only get better from here, so he just rode out the sting of the stretch until it was gone. The buildup to Ignis finally getting around to playing with his prostate was _killing him;_ he hadn’t been touched like that in ages and _especially_ not by anyone else, so call him over-eager but he was _ready._

 

“Another one,” he said and Ignis nodded, a third finger pressing in not long after that and he  _ finally  _ hooked his fingers up into his prostate to ease the stretch. Noct hummed out through his nose and tilted his head so it was pressing into his shoulder, the smile never leaving his face. Ignis squeezed around the base of his cock when he spread his fingers out, leaving Noct stretched open for a second before bringing them back together. 

 

Ignis began massaging his fingers into his prostate, and Noct felt like he couldn’t breathe for a second, his heels digging into the mattress as he lifted his hips. He just kept scissoring his fingers, then rubbing at his prostate, and it was  _ so much  _ that he was sure he’d cum right there until Ignis pulled back suddenly, leaving him completely empty. 

 

He whined and Ignis twisted his wrist on his cock before letting it fall against his stomach, reminding him that no, he wasn’t leaving him like this for long. 

 

Going untouched for the time it took Ignis to take his pants all the way off was  _ torture,  _ but it was all worth it when he looked down and saw him naked for the first time in years. Things had changed, sure, but he was just as good looking as he had been before - if not moreso - and Noct just wanted to get his mouth on every single square inch. 

 

Maybe he would, if Ignis would let him. Later, though. Right now his highest priority was his cock and having it inside of him  _ as soon as possible.  _

 

“As much as I love ogling you, I just…” He pushed the hair back from his face so it all fanned out behind him, “I need you to fuck me.”

 

“Of course.” Ignis must have slicked his cock up when he wasn’t looking because the tip of it was grinding against his hole, and all Noct wanted was for him to be  _ inside of him  _ but he guessed that was too much to ask for from Ignis, who really, was always one to tease unless he was desperate. Ignis reached up with the hand he didn’t have holding his dick steady to grasp Noct’s chin. It was still slick with lube but he didn’t mind it too much, especially when it pressed against his lower lip and pulled it down, just a bit. Their foreheads touching together came soon after that, then a quiet, “Ready?” To which Noct nodded, both of his hands coming up to cup Ignis’ jaw. 

 

When Ignis slid in it was  _ agonizing  _ the way he went slow, then pulled out to the tip then gave just a  _ bit more,  _ over and over until he was fully seated inside of Noct.

 

Reasonably, he wanted to drag this out for as long as possible. 

 

Non-reasonably, he just wanted Ignis to make him cum.

 

He started off slow enough that Noct could feel every ridge moving in and out of him, and he was  _ just fine with that,  _ which surprised even himself, really. One of his hands came from his jaw to the back of his head, the other right between his shoulderblades. He held Ignis down into his neck, where he left slow kisses leading down onto his shoulder and then back up to his jaw. 

 

It was  _ so nice,  _ this is right where Noct wanted to be,  _ especially  _ after years of not having this. Truth be told he just really wanted Ignis to hammer him into the mattress, but he’d take anything he could get, especially when his cock brushed right past his prostate. He dragged his nails down Ignis’ back, willing him to just  _ go faster, already. _

 

“I missed your cock  _ so  _ much,” Noct leaned his head away to give Ignis more room, “your mouth…” Ignis switched from a deliberate tempo to hardly moving at all, “I missed you.” 

 

He stopped completely, and Noct frowned. “Ignis?” If he thought about it too hard maybe Ignis was quivering, but not enough that it should be a problem. Maybe he just wanted to take in the moment.

 

There was wetness against the side of his neck, and  _ oh.  _ Well. That was certainly  _ not  _ what he expected.

 

Ignis’ hands slid under his back and lifted him so their chests were pressed together and he gasped shakily into his throat, just a step below a sob.

 

He was  _ crying.  _

 

“I’ve missed you, too.” His voice was thick and trembling and if Ignis was going to cry then  _ he  _ was going to cry, too.

 

“Why you crying?” Noct moved his hands to his shoulders, and Ignis pushed himself up to push his fogged up glasses from in front of his eyes. They were bloodshot and watering, and the fresh tear tracks on his cheeks just sealed the deal. “C’mon, Iggy…” He hoped the nickname would help but it only seemed to make things worse if the way his face dropped was any indication.

 

“We can’t be  _ doing this,  _ Noct.” He sounded so  _ broken.  _ “You’re  _ married. _ ”

 

“It should’ve been you.” His eyes were wet and he  _ knew  _ he looked pathetic, his face pinched something awful. “It’s always been you, it should’ve been…” He rubbed at his eyes with his forearm, taking a deep breath. “It’s not fair, and I just want,” he swallowed, “you’re  _ all I want. _ ”

 

“I know,” he sniffed, his cheeks turning into a splotchy red mess. “It shouldn’t’ve gotten this far.” 

 

He knew where this was going, and he didn’t like one bit of it. “Yeah, but… I love  _ you.  _ Shouldn’t that -” he stopped, inhaled, then continued, “shouldn’t  _ that  _ be what matters?” 

 

“Not when you’re made to be the  _ king. _ ” 

 

“Can’t we just pretend? Just for right now, I just.” He pulled Ignis back down and buried his face in his shoulder, “Just for tonight?”

 

He didn’t expect Ignis to say  _ yes.  _ He had hoped, but never imagined that he  _ would.  _

 

Even the most selfless men could make selfish decisions every once in awhile, he guessed.

 

“Only for tonight?” He sounded like he was starting to regain his composure, which was  _ good,  _ because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this without turning into a sobbing wreck.

 

“Yeah, I just.” He kissed Ignis’ cheek, “I want you so bad.” 

 

Ignis nodded before he said anything, his face serious. “Alright.”

 

Noct rolled his hips carefully, trying to get enough friction to get Ignis hard again. He was flagging, but that wasn’t anything that couldn’t be fixed with a little fooling around.

 

Noct kissed from his cheek to his lips, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and tugging on it with his teeth. He knew it wouldn’t take  _ just  _ that to get him hard again, he didn’t go off as easily as Noct did, but that  _ in tandem  _ with grinding his hips down should get them somewhere. 

 

“I need you,” Noct said and Ignis moaned, his breath ghosting over his face, and when he pulled back to look in his eyes he looked  _ far  _ better than he had just a bit ago. His face was still splotchy and his eyes bloodshot but he was smiling, shaky as it was, and it raised Noct’s spirits immediately.

 

They kept kissing until Ignis was hard again and it was like the melancholy around them had dissipated, the closer they got to getting off the less they were  _ prince and adviser  _ and the more they were  _ lovers.  _ Ignis snaked a hand between them and began stroking Noct’s dick, and his hand had never felt as good as it did when he was sliding in and out of him. 

 

“Don’t pull out,” he combed his fingers through Ignis’ hair, “I don’t want you to pull out.” Ignis’ thumbs brushed over Noct’s cheekbones and he whispered an affirmative into his mouth; he wasn’t sure if Ignis was shaking because he was emotional or because he was about to cum but he hoped it was the latter, his heel dragging down the side of Ignis’ thigh. 

 

Body tightening above him, he could swear his nerve endings were on fire when Ignis came inside of him, and Noct groaned from deep in his throat. He ground their hips together through his orgasm and Noct felt himself being dragged into it, too, cumming against his stomach. 

 

He pulled out carefully, and while it was uncomfortable physically,  _ emotionally  _ it was the best he’d ever felt, like the sun was shining on his body and filling him with a sticky warmth that would last the rest of the night. After  _ years  _ of not feeling satisfied, emotionally or physically, he was finally  _ there  _ and he wasn’t sure if he could let that go again.

 

“Will you stay with me?” Noct pushed Ignis’ hair back, “Only for tonight.” 

 

That seemed to be the mantra, “only for tonight” over and over until they both believed it. 

 

“Anything.” 

 

It was silent while they cleaned up, Noct cleaning Ignis while Ignis cleaned Noct. Ignis changed the sheets while Noct ventured down the hall for Ignis’ bedclothes, and when he got back he locked the door behind him - he didn’t want any maids walking in on them, after all. He had to be sneaky enough as it was, trying to get Ignis’ pajamas without being questioned about it.

 

They hadn’t laid like this for so long, with arms wrapped around each other and legs a tangled mess, kissing softly under the moonlight that filtered through the window. There was an air of wistfulness around them, like a mist, making it hard for Noct to breathe. Knowing it’d all be over so soon was… not devastating, but something close.

 

“I always slept better with you around, y’know.” 

 

“Mm, I’m aware.” He stroked Noct’s cheek with his thumb, pressing their foreheads together. “You’ve always made a habit of letting me know.”

 

“Yeah, well.” He leaned into his hand, kissing his palm. “Still works. M’already sleepy.” 

 

“Go to sleep.” 

 

“Can’t.”

 

Ignis looked amused, but humored him anyway. “Why not?”

 

“Love you too much to let this night end.”

 

Ignis, the poor man, only looked shocked for a moment before he stretched his neck to kiss Noct’s forehead. “I’ll be here in the morning.”

 

“Yeah, but not… after.” He went from happy to feeling like he was going to cry again, and that was no good. Curse those post-sex hormones.

 

“It’ll work out,” he said against Noct’s forehead, “I promise.” 

 

Was that a promise that they’d do it again, or was it something else? Awful as it was, he wouldn’t have a problem if it was the former. It was the only time he felt comfortable. It was the only time he felt like he was  _ at home.  _

 

It placated him enough for the moment, though, or maybe he was just too tired to argue, so he tucked his head comfortably underneath Ignis’ chin.

 

“And Noct?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Ignis hesitated, his words caught in his throat, but it didn’t last for long.

 

“... I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3c i cried while i wrote this at 4 am
> 
> [twitter,](http://www.twitter.com/lGN1S) [writing commissions](http://www.luci3l.tumblr.com/commission)


End file.
